<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Friday Night (Katy Perry) [A Klaine One-Shot] by Wow_Klaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472630">Last Friday Night (Katy Perry) [A Klaine One-Shot]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine'>Wow_Klaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine One-Shots 💖 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, Katy Perry (Musician), Last Friday Night - Katy Perry (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anderson-Hummel, Blaine - Freeform, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hummel - Freeform, hummel-anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd!Blaine Anderson is forced to go to a party by his crush Kurt Hummel. A jock named Sebastian Smythe almost ruins the party for Blaine, but Kurt saves him. He's his knight in shining armor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine One-Shots 💖 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Friday Night (Katy Perry) [A Klaine One-Shot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically a direct rip from the plot of the music video. Also if you haven't seen the music video, what are you doing, go watch it now! Anyways Kurt plays Rebecca Black and Kevin McHale, Blaine plays Katy Perry, Quinn plays Darren Criss and Sebastian plays the jock (he doesn't have a name).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a stranger in my bed</p><p>There's a pounding in my head</p><p>Glitter all over the room</p><p>Pink flamingos in the pool</p><p>Blaine woke up with a start. The first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding and hurt like hell. He scoped out his surroundings, he was in his bed, but his room was a mess. Some girls were passed out all around his bedroom and he saw his uncle Kenny passed out in the pool, surrounded by a bunch of flamingo pool floats. Then he suddenly realized that a boy was lying next to him, Blaine turned the boy's head to get a better look at who he was. It was none other than Sebastian Smythe.</p><p>A girl Blaine recognized as Quinn Fabray suddenly burst into the room.</p><p>"Hey Blaine!" she said, a little too loud for Blaine's hangover.</p><p>"What, what happened?" He asked, still trying to remember what had happened the night before.</p><p>"Listen," Quinn continued, "I just wanted to thank you for, literally, the best party of all time it was... absolutely incredible. I don't care what anyone says about you, you're actually really cool. BEST PARTY EVER WOO!"</p><p>Blaine was flattered by the compliment but was still a little confused about how Sebastian ended up in his bed.</p><p>I smell like a minibar</p><p>DJ's passed out in the yard</p><p>Barbie's on the barbecue</p><p>This a hickey or a bruise?</p><p>Blaine got up and, stepping over a passed out drunk girl, looked into the mirror.</p><p>To put it lightly, Blaine looked like shit. His neck had a big bruise on it (or he hoped it was a bruise). He smelled of all sorts of things, vodka, perfume, smoke, but thankfully not sex. To make sure that nothing happened between him and Sebastian, he lifted the sheets that were covering his legs.</p><p>"Thank god, he still has his pants on," Blaine whispered to himself. This lifted a big weight off his shoulders.</p><p>Pictures of last night</p><p>Ended up online</p><p>I'm screwed</p><p>Oh well</p><p>It's a blacked-out blur</p><p>But I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn</p><p>Blaine's phone dinged, signaling a notification. He picked up his phone and the new notification read:</p><p>INSTAGRAM</p><p>@Asian#2_aka_tina liked your photo!</p><p>Blaine scrolled down his notification bar further, highly intrigued at what photo she could have liked, he hadn't posted anything recently, had he?</p><p>INSTAGRAM</p><p>@Rach.Barb.Berry commented: That looks a little irresponsible if I do say so myself.</p><p>What? None of his posts were 'irresponsible'</p><p>INSTAGRAM</p><p>@Alex_the.fairy.godmother_Baliey liked your photo!</p><p>Who the hell could that be?</p><p>INSTAGRAM</p><p>@puck_is_hawt commented: It was a bomb party man!</p><p>Then it hit him. Blaine must have posted pictures of the party while he was still drunk.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." he muttered under his breath. He opened Instagram and checked his feed. He clicked on the most recent post.</p><p>As he looked through the, less than flattering, images of himself from the night before, all his memories came flooding back to him.</p><p>---</p><p>Last Friday night</p><p>Yeah we danced on tabletops</p><p>And we took too many shots</p><p>Think we kissed but I forgot</p><p>Blaine was sitting on his bed studying. He didn't really need to study, but he did it anyway. He couldn't focus, however, because of the music coming from his next-door neighbor, Kurt Hummel's house. He usually had parties on Friday nights but they were never as loud as this one.</p><p>Last Friday night</p><p>Yeah we maxed our credit cards</p><p>And got kicked out of the bar</p><p>So we hit the boulevard</p><p>Blaine got up and decided to go over there and give Hummel a piece of his mind. He stormed up to his neighbor's house and tried not to notice the many couples making out outside. He knocked on the door and Kurt quickly opened it.</p><p>"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I have had enough of-"</p><p>"Hey, I didn't think I would see you tonight!" Kurt exclaimed, "Finally decided to join the party eh?"</p><p>"What no I-"</p><p>"Oh come on"</p><p>Kurt started pulling on his shirt and dragging him inside. Blaine realized there was no use fighting it, he was joining this party.</p><p>Last Friday night</p><p>We went streaking in the park</p><p>Skinny dipping in the dark</p><p>Then had a ménage à trois</p><p>Blaine was dragged into the biggest house party he had ever seen (not that he had ever seen one before). There were drunk people everywhere, the house smelled of booze and nicotine, and the music hurt his ears so much his eyes started to water.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get you a drink," Kurt said</p><p>"I don't think I should be here," Blaine stated worriedly, but when he turned around Kurt was already gone.</p><p>Last Friday night</p><p>Yeah I think we broke the law</p><p>Always say we're gonna stop-op</p><p>Oh whoa</p><p>Blaine turned back around and was greeted by a taller man with swoopy brown hair and piercing eyes that looked into your soul.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Sebastian Smythe." He said, smiling down at Blaine.</p><p>"Oh, um hello..." Blaine was slightly scared of his new conversation buddy.</p><p>"For the record, I definitely think you should be here." Sebastian's voice dropped and became slightly flirty.</p><p>"Oh um thanks I guess."</p><p>Sebastian stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine was in such shock as to what was happening, he couldn't stop him and tell him no.</p><p>"Well, if you do leave, it should be with me. I know how to make you feel good" Sebastian started leaning down into Blaine's neck. Blaine finally snapped out of his shock-induced trance and pushed Sebastian off of him.</p><p>"SEBASTIAN!" Kurt was running over to the boys and pushed Sebastion away further. The flirty man was now looking Kurt square in the eyes.</p><p>"What the hell were you doing man? Blaine doesn't know you, you can't just do that!" Kurt was getting madder by the second.</p><p>"Oh come on! It's a party!" Sebastian brushed it off and looked back at Blaine. Kurt grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and turned him back around so they were eye to eye again.</p><p>"That is NOT an excuse, and before you say anything else, you being drunk is not a good excuse either!" Sebastion slowly walked away, but not without looking back at Blaine and winking.</p><p>This Friday night</p><p>Do it all again</p><p>This Friday night</p><p>Do it all again</p><p>"I am so sorry about him, are you alright?" Kurt sounded genuinely worried for the raven-haired boy. Kurt never really cared about anyone...</p><p>"Yeah... yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little startled is all."</p><p>"Good, well, because this is your first party, I thought I would show you how to properly dress up for one." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they began ascending the stairs.</p><p>"But I never came here to party, that's why I look so out of place!" Kurt just smiled back at Blaine. He knew that.</p><p>Trying to connect the dots</p><p>Don't know what to tell my boss</p><p>Think the city towed my car</p><p>Chandelier is on the floor</p><p>Blaine and Kurt walked into his bedroom at the top of the stairs. The room was not what Blaine expected Kurt's room to look like. He expected dark walls with low lighting and MCR posters on the walls. What he got was a pastel pink room with sheer curtains hanging over the bed and P!NK posters on the walls.</p><p>"Come on, I wanna dress you in something... party-appropriate," Kurt said pushing Blaine into the closet.</p><p>"If you hand me nothing instead of actual clothes and tell me something like, 'you look best wearing nothing at all' I will kill your ass."</p><p>"Ooo, Blaine Anderson cursing, that's new."</p><p>Kurt handed Blaine neon green pants, a fish-net type neon pink shirt, and skimpy blue underwear.</p><p>"You want me to wear this?" Blaine asked, he liked the clothes, but he had never worn ANYTHING like this before.</p><p>"No, I want you to eat it" Kurt answered sarcastically.</p><p>Ripped my favorite party dress</p><p>Warrants out for my arrest</p><p>Think I need a ginger ale</p><p>That was such an epic fail</p><p>Blaine looked at himself in the mirror. He was always self-critical about his appearance, so he decided not to judge himself.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to see me in this?"</p><p>"Of course I do," Kurt said as he opened the closet door. He looked at Blaine and his jaw dropped. He looked better than he ever had. He was hot, and I mean hawt.</p><p>"Wow," Kurt whispered.</p><p>"What? Do I look bad? Oh god, I knew I looked bad." Blaine started to panic</p><p>"No, you look amazing," Kurt smiled.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, you look really, really hot."</p><p>Blaine started to blush, he had always found Kurt attractive, but now Kurt found him attractive? That was something else...</p><p>"Th-Thanks"</p><p>"Let's go back down to the party"</p><p>Pictures of last night</p><p>Ended up online</p><p>I'm screwed</p><p>Oh well</p><p>It's a blacked-out blur</p><p>But I'm pretty sure it ruled</p><p>Damn</p><p>Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, (again) and ran out of his room. Blaine walked down the stairs and it suddenly felt like all the eyes in the room were on him, Sebastian especially. When he and Kurt made it to the bottom of the stairs, Sebastion was standing there waiting for them.</p><p>"Wow Blaine, you usually look good but now you look superb." Blaine looked down at his shoes, embarrassed.</p><p>"Can you just stop talking to him" Kurt spoke, stepping between Blaine and this asshole, "You are clearly making him uncomfortable?"</p><p>"I don't think your little boyfriend here could do much about it, could he?" Sebastion directed the question at Blaine, but it was meant for Kurt to hear Before Kurt exploded into one of his radge tangents, Blaine dragged him away and towards the bar.</p><p>Last Friday night</p><p>Yeah we danced on tabletops</p><p>And we took too many shots</p><p>Think we kissed but I forgot</p><p>"I thought you weren't a drinker?"</p><p>"Well, I am becoming one today." Blaine grabbed 2 beers and handed one to Kurt.</p><p>The 2 boys talked, danced, sang, and drank the night away. Soon enough Blaine was drunk out of his mind, but so was everyone else, so no one noticed. The party had slowly migrated to the front lawn of Kurt's house, and that's where Blaine and his new companion were.</p><p>"Let's- let's take a picture together," he drunkenly asked Kurt. Kurt put his face right up next to Blaine's. *snap* Then Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine on the cheek. *snap* Blaine looked over at Kurt and kissed him. *snap*</p><p>Last Friday night</p><p>Yeah we maxed our credits card</p><p>And got kicked out of the bar</p><p>So we hit the boulevards</p><p>"MY PLACE!" Blaine screamed to the dancing house guests. Everyone was too drunk to ask questions, so they happily obliged.<br/>
Blaine and many others, including Kurt, went into his bedroom. The teens were still partying and dancing, even though there wasn't music anymore.</p><p>Last Friday night</p><p>We went streaking in the park</p><p>Skinny dipping in the dark</p><p>Then had a ménage à trois</p><p>Blaine was talking to his friend Tina when Sebastion entered the room. Filled with liquid confidence, he walked over to Blaine and grabbed his ass.</p><p>"Hey, stop!" Blaine said, but it was of barely any use. Sebastian pulled him closer to his body and started breathing down his neck.</p><p>Kurt turned around from his conversation he was having with Mercedes and saw what was happening. Blaine looked so helpless, like one of the puppies you'd see in those black and white commercials.</p><p>Last Friday night</p><p>Yeah I think we broke the law</p><p>Always say we're gonna stop-op</p><p>Oh whoa</p><p>Kurt walked right up to Sebastion, tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt's new enemy turned around to face him.</p><p>"You. Can't. Touch. Him," Kurt growled, "He's. Mine." Kurt then promptly gave Sebastion a well-deserved punch in the face. It knocked him out and he fell onto Blaine's bed.</p><p>Blaine wanted to thank his crush, but he passed out and landed on the bed next to Sebastian.</p><p>This Friday night</p><p>Do it all again</p><p>This Friday night</p><p>Do it all again</p><p>This Friday night</p><p>---</p><p>"Glad to see you up." Blaine jumped at the new voice.</p><p>"Oh, Kurt, you scared me a little" Blaine laughed</p><p>"Well, I'm sure you have a killer hangover, you're pretty lightweight."</p><p>Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the bed with a breakfast tray.</p><p>T.G.I.F.</p><p>T.G.I.F.</p><p>T.G.I.F.</p><p>T.G.I.F.</p><p>T.G.I.F.</p><p>T.G.I.F.</p><p>"Thank you," Blaine said</p><p>"For what? The party?" Kurt was confused to say the very least.</p><p>"Yeah," Blaine continued, "Because without that party, I wouldn't have realized how brave you are... and I wouldn't have gotten to kiss you." Blaine then took Kurt's cheek into his hand and slowly pulled their lips together. It was slow but filled with love.</p><p>"Well," Kurt said finally, "I'm glad to know you didn't just kiss me because you were drunk."</p><p>"Nope, that was all me."</p><p>The couple kissed again just as Sebastion was waking up.</p><p>"Damn it, Hummel..."</p><p>Do it all again</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give me criticism!! This was my first ever fanfic and I want people's feedback.</p><p>Also, I need prompts so comment them!!</p><p>-2048 words-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give me criticism!! This was my first ever fanfic and I want people's feedback.</p><p>Also, I need prompts so comment them!!</p><p>-2048 words-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>